Amnesia
by Momochan UzumakiUchiha
Summary: naruto terkena jurus yang membuat dia mengalami amnesia! don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

Hi,namaku Sakura Haruno,aku seorang ninja medis. Aku mempunyai banyak teman….

Salah satunya adalah sahabatku,Naruto Uzumaki….

Flashback

" Naruto,aku punya misi untukmu!" kata Tsunade keras

" Benarkah! Asyik!" kata bocah pirang berumur 16 tahun,Uzumaki Naruto

" Dalam misi ini Sakura Haruno,dan Sai diikutsertakan." Kata Tsunade lagi

" Apa misi kali ini baa-chan?" kata naruto

" Misi kalian adalah melawan para pencuri yang mencuri crystal of life,cristal of life hampir sama nilainya dengan kalung yang kau pakai Sekarang Naruto." Jelas tsunade sambil mengelus tonton.

Time skip~

Aku melawan kunoichi yang Hebat, mempunyai 3 elemen,air,api,dan angin.

Sementara Sai melawan shinobi yang bertempur bersama binatang yaitu singa dan harimau.

Naruto melawan shinobi yang mempunyai kekuatan pikiran yang sangat pun sampai kewalahan menghadapi musuh itu.

Aku sudah mengalahkan kunoichi itu begitu pula dengan Sai tetapi Naruto yang masih bertarung sudah mulai kehabisan chakranya.

Saat musuh itu dikalahkan,di detik terakhir kehidupanya ia mengunakan suatu jurus

"Memory Erase No Jutsu" katanya dengan suara yg sangat kecil hingga tak terdengar olehku.

Jurus itu mengenai Naruto dan narutopun pingsan,aku segera melakukan tehnik medisku. Saat kuperiksa tidak ada luka sama sekali pada tubuh naruto,tapi,kenapa ia bisa pingsan?

Maka aku dan Sai membawa naruto ke Konoha

Flashback end

Normal POV

"Shishou,bagaimana keadaan naruto?" ujar sakura

"Naruto baik – baik saja hanya ada jurus aneh yang mengenainya tak mungkin naruto mati kan?dia kan anak yang kuat…" kata Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto sudah sadar!" Ujar seseorang berambut hitam,Shizune

Dengan segera Sakura dan Tsunade memasuki ruangan kaget, melihat naruto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kecil

"Naruto,kau baik-baik saja kan? Ada yang sakit?" ujar Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Ano…..Kalian ini siapa?" ujar naruto

~To Be Countinued~

sorry aneh,maklum,saia masih newbie..

ripiu ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Miss typo,Gaje,salah genre mungkin?,bahasa kacau...**

**Summary : Naruto terkena Jurus yg membuat dia terkena Amnesia!**

**Chara: Naruto,Sakura,Team 8,team 10,Tsunade,dll ( chara bertambah sesuai beriringnya waktu)**

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading! Don't like don't read!**

****

**Chapter 2 :**

"Naruto! baru sembuh udah bercanda!" ujar Sakura sedikit membentak

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku tidak mengenal kalian!" kata naruto sambil terisak

"Dia serius sakura,kamu tinggalkan aku dan naruto sendiri dulu ya,aku mau memeriksa Naruto." Ucap Tsunade

"Baik shishou!" ujar sakura

_Skip Time ~ setelah memeriksa Naruto_

CKLEK

"Shishou! bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apa dia baik - baik saja?" ujar Sakura bertanya - tanya

"haah.. ini tidak baik Sakura... Naruto bahkan tidak mengingat namanya sendiri..." Ucap Tsunade

"Apakah bisa disembuhkan?" ujar sakura dengan nada kekawathiran

"Bisa,tetapi dengan jangka waktu yg panjang... Proses penyembuhannya harus pelan- pelan agar naruto tidak sakit lagi,aku tunggu laporan kalian tentang misi itu di ruanganku!" ucap tsunade

**SAKURA POV**

Ini semua salahku! Kalau aku membantu naruto pasti tidak akan begini jadinya!

Sasuke... kenapa jadi begini? kau pergi ke tempat orochimaru dan naruto amnesia

Kenapa jadi begini Kami-sama? Apa salahku?

Aku harus kuat! aku harus memberi tahu kakashi dan sai secepatnya!

Akupun pergi dari rumah sakit itu dan segera ke tempat pertemuan team 7

**END OF SAKURA POV**

"Guru Kakashi! Sai!" Ucap sakura sambil berlari

"Ah sakura,bagaimana keadaan naruto?" kata Sai

"Akan kuceritakan sambil berjalan.." ucap sakura

_Skip time ~ setelah diceritakan_ (readers : suka banget skip time! huu..)

Ruang Hokage

"Misi kalian adalah menjaga Naruto sampai pulih!" ucap Tsunade tegas

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" ucap mereka bertiga sembari pergi

"Oh Kami-sama,buatlah naruto cepat sembuh.." ujar Tsunade lirih

Rumah Sakit Konoha

**TOK! TOK!**

"masuk" ucap naruto

"Ohayou Naruto,kami teman - temanmu! kami akan membantumu mengingat siapa dirimu!" ujar Sakura

"Ba..Baiklah,ceritakan saja aku.'' ucap naruto

"Baik namaku Sakura Haruno,ini Sai,dan ini Kakashi Hatake" ucap sakura sambil memperkenalkan diri

"um.. Namaku er.. Uzumaki Naruto bukan?" tanya naruto

"betul ayo kita keliling Konoha sekarang!" ucap Sakura bersemangat

"Konoha? apa itu?" tanya naruto

"Konoha adalah nama desa ini... Ayo kita bertemu dengan teman yang lainnya!" ujar Sakura bersemangat

Desa Konoha

"Ah Kiba,Hinata,Shino! kesini sebentar!" ucap Sakura setelah melihat Kiba,Hinata,dan Shino

"sst,Kiba,Hinata,Shino,naruto terkena anmesia tolong bantu aku menyembuhkannya ya? pliss..." ucap sakura

"Daijoubu kok kami rela melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan naruto.." ucap Kiba

"Kiba-kun benar" lanjut Hinata

"Naruto! Ini teman - teman kita yang lainnya!" ucap sakura

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba,rivalmu hehehe..." ucap kiba dan akamaru

"Ano... a-aku Hinata Hyuuga temanmu na-naruto-kun" kata Hinata tergagap

"Aku Shino" kata shino singkat,padat,dan gak jelas

"Ba-bagaimana sekarang kita ke ramen ichiraku?" ucap Hinata

"Ramen? apa itu?" ucap naruto

"Ramen adalah makanan kesukaanmu naruto.." Ucap sai sedikit kaget

"oke! sekarang ke ramen ichiraku!" kata sakura

Ramen Ichiraku

"silahkan dinikmati!" kata Ayame dan paman Teuchi

"Itadakimasu!" kata semua

"Sakura-san,boleh keluar sebentar tidak?" ucap naruto

"boleh kok,ya sudah keluar saja dulu" ucap sakura

'kenapa dengan naruto ya? coba kuikuti..' batin sakura

"hooeek... ahh lega" ucap naruto setelah muntah

"Naruto? kenapa muntah?" tanya Sakura

"Makanan tadi tidak enak sekali! aku tidak mau makan itu lagi!" ucap naruto

"tapi itu tadi makanan kesukaan mu loh.." ucap sakura

"kita pulang saja Sakura-san.. pliss..." kata naruto

"Ok aku panggilkan yg lain.." kata sakura sembari menuju ke Ramen Ichiraku

"Sudah selesai belum? Naruto sakit lagi nih,aku pergi dulu ya jaa~.." ucap sakura sambil pergi

Di Apartemen Naruto

"ini rumah siapa sakura-san?" tanya naruto

"ini rumahmu naruto" ucap sakura

"Kotor sekali,aku mau membersihkannya,sakura-san mau bantu kan?" ucap naruto

"Tentu!" ucap Sakura

mereka memulai bersih - bersih itu dari Tv,meja,kasur,kamar mandi semuanya dibersihkan

"sebentar lagi selesai!" ujar Naruto

"berusahalah terus naruto!" kata sakura

"Yey!" teriak mereka bersamaan karena sudah selesai

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? kita kan belum makan tadi.." usul Sakura

"betul juga,mau makan apa?" tanya naruto

"Barbe-Q saja! ayo!" kata sakura

Barbe-Q

"ah! ada Asuma-sensei,Choji,Ino,dan Shikamaru,hei kalian kami boleh gabung ya?" kata sakura

"boleh,kudengar kamu kena anmesia ya naruto?Namaku Ino Yamanaka" kata ino

"Aku Akimichi Choji..nyam" kata choji sambil makan

"Aku Shikamaru Nara hoaem..."Kata shikamaru

"Aku Asuma Sarutobi,panggil Asuma-sensei saja" kata Asuma

"Salam kenal juga semua..." kata Naruto

"Baiklah,sekarang kita Makan!"Kata Choji

Di Jalan Ke Rumah Naruto

"ah Neji,lee,tenten,guy-sensei! kesini!" kata sakura

setelah diceritakan...

"Hn,namaku Neji Hyuuga" kata neji cuek

"Aku Tenten" kata tenten

"Aku Rock Lee, KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" kata lee

"AKU MAITO GUY,BENAR LEE KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" kata guy - sensei

'orang yang aneh'batin naruto sweetdroped(bener ga sih?)

"ya sudah,kami pergi ke rumah naruto ya! jaa ~" ujar sakura

Di Rumah Naruto

"Ugh,kepalaku sakit,tolong bantu aku naik ke ranjang Sakura-san!" ucap naruto

"Baiklah,sekarang,bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya sakura setelah menuntun naruto

"di sini" ucap naruto sembari menunjuk pelipisnya

"Sakura-san,aku membayangkan anak cowok seumuran kita,berkulit putih pucat,berambut biru dongker dan tidak mempunyai wajah... kira-kira siapa itu ya Sakura-san?" tanya Naruto

sementara yang ditanya diam saja dan hampir menangis

"Gomenasai Sakura-san,mungkin orang itu berharga bagi engkau Sakura-san,jangan menangis" hibur naruto

"Daijobu naruto,aku nggak menangis kok,mengenai orang itu,belum saatnya kau tau..." ucap sakura lirih

"Daijoubu Sakura-san,tapi,biar kutebak,mungkin dia cinta pertamamu?" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum lembut

"Sudah sore naruto,waktunya aku pulang,jaa ~ " kata sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan naruto

**SAKURA POV**

Kenapa naruto membayangkan tentang sasuke? Belum saatnya dia tahu..

Aku takut,bila diberitahu dia shock..

Kami-sama,kuatkanlah aku Kami - sama

hiks...

Jangan Menangis! kuatkan dirimu sakura!

Jangan jadi seperti dulu lagi!

**END OF SAKURA POV**

_Skip Time ~ malamnya di rumah Naruto (readers : skip time mulu! huh! )_

**NARUTO POV**

Aku harus mencoba mengingat kembali,tetapi setiap aku mengingat kembali,kepalaku terasa sakit

Sebenarnya siapa cwok itu? cowok yang ada di pikiranku setiap kali aku mau mengingat

Berkulit putih,Berambut Emo,dan tanpa wajah

siapa sebenarnya dia ya?

ah,lebih baik aku tidur saja lah...

**END OF NARUTO POV**

** -tbc-**

arigato minna-san! terutama:

**Ridho Uchiha**: Thanks sarannya!

**Arizu Yama-Chan **: Arigato lain kali saya usahakan lebih banyak kata!

**Masahiro 'night' seiran **: Arigato sarannya !

**Cyfz Haruno **: Saranmu sudah kuterima,arigato gozamaizu!

lain kali saia buat lebih panjang deh..

tapi kali ini segini dulu...

di sini memang sengaja saia perkenalan naruto doang...

mind to ripiu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Miss typo, Gaje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika Naruto tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Sasuke? **

**Chara: Naruto,Sakura,Team 8,team 10,Tsunade,dll ( chara bertambah sesuai beriringnya waktu)**

**Rated : T**

**Happy Reading ^^ if you don't like my fic, just click 'back'!**

_Chapter 3 Amnesia : The Meeting_

**Naruto's dream**

_"Kau tidak mengerti tentang aku! Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak pernah merasakan namanya keluarga!" ucap Sasuke berteriak pada Naruto_

_"Aku tahu, memang aku belum pernah merasakan namanya keluarga sungguhan, tetapi aku sudah merasakan apa itu keluarga! Iruka-sensei yang seperti ayah bagiku, dan kau yang seperti kakak bagiku!" _

_Sasuke terdiam, tiba-tiba sharingannya yang tadinya hanya ada 2 titik, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi 3 titik. "Kalau begitu, cobalah bawa aku kembali!" ucap Sasuke berteriak_

_Naruto marah, dan berdiri di patung hokage ke-1. Sasuke juga sepertinya mulai geram dan berdiri di patung Madara Uchiha. Mereka berdua mulai berubah bentuk, Naruto dengan chakra kyuubinya dan Sasuke dengan sayap di punggungnya, dia berubah, tidak seperti Sasuke yang dulu lagi._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_Mereka berdua mulai bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka, Cidori dan Rasengan. Tetapi Cidori Sasuke berubah warna dari biru menjadi hitam. Sedangkan rasengan Naruto diselimuti oleh chakra kyuubi._

_"CIDORI/RASENGAN!" ucap mereka bersamaan._

_Selain mimpi itu, banyak mimpi-mimpi lain yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Pada saat di akademi, team 7, misi pertama mereka, dan semua memori tentang Sasuke._

**Naruto POV**

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Kepalaku sakit sekali, dan sebuah nama yang kukenal seperti sedang diteriakan di dalam kepalaku.

"Uchiha... Sa..Su..Ke..." ucapku nyaris berbisik.

Segera aku mandi dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit di tempat Sakura-san berada.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, aku langsung menayakan keberadaan Sakura-san pada semua orang yang kutemui, dan aku akhirnya melihat Sakura-san

"Sakura-san!" ucapku berteriak. Sakura-san menengok kepadaku

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi, boleh?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja!"

"Di rumahku saja, tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-san?"

"Tentu, ayo pergi!"

Setelah sampai di rumah Naruto...

"Sakura-san, orang yang kumaksud kemarin itu Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura pun meminta maaf.

"Gomene Sakura-san, sudah mengingatkanmu soal Sasuke, tetapi lebih baik memberitau kalau ada perkembangan bukan?"

"Iya, kau betul Naruto, tetapi.. Apa kau sudah mengingat tentang kami?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu

"Maaf, tapi tidak sama sekali.." ucap Naruto lirih

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kau bisa sakit kan aku juga yang repot.." ucap Sakura-san

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura-san."

"Satu lagi, jangan paggil aku dengan -san, aneh tau! Pangiil Sakura saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah err, Sakura."

"Aku pergi dulu ya Naruto, jaa~!"

_Skip time - malam hari_

**Naruto POV**

Sudah malam ya? Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Padahal baru saja aku berlatih tadi pagi, berlatih rasengan. Tapi aku sudah tau cara membuat rasengan karena aku mengingat tentang rasengan dari mimpiku itu... Sebaiknya aku tidur, mungkin pada saat aku tidur aku bisa mengingat lebih banyak lagi tentang teman-teman. Sebaiknya aku kencing sebelum tidur. Saat aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi, aku baru sadar pintu balkonku terbuka. Angin kencang berhembus dari pintu itu. Mungkin aku lupa menutupnya, setelah aku kencing, aku segera berlari menuju pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca untuk menutupnya. Tetapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ada seseorang disana, tetapi mukanya tidak terlihat.

"Ternyata kau di sana, Dobe." ucap orang itu. Aku tersentak, dia orang yang paling kurindukan, dia, Uchiha Sasuke

"Apa maumu Teme?" tanyaku ketus

"Bukankah kau hilang ingatan? Kudengar kau hilang ingatan dari Karin.."

"Memang, aku hilang ingatan karena terkena jurus aneh dari ninja misterius, dan aku hanya mengingatmu." ucapku lagi

"Hmmm, Dobe kau tidak mengingat jurus-jurusmu kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Aku ingat, walau hanya rasengan!" ucapku kesal

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa membuatmu tidak mengingat apa pun dalam waktu sekejap dengan jurus rahasia yang kupelajari dari ninja misterius yang kau temui waktu itu..." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengembalikan ingatanku?" tanyaku

"Tentu, tapi ada 1 syarat, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang bertemu denganku malam ini.. Setuju?" tanya Sasuke

"Setuju! Tapi janji ya Teme!"

"Iya, aku janji, sekarang tutup matamu Dobe!" Aku hanya menurut dan kurasakan Sasuke memegang dahiku, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya...

Ingatanku kembali! Tapi kenapa ya? Kepalaku sakit sekali, apa yang kuperbuat semalam? Aku tidak ingat.. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku menemui Sakura-chan!

**Normal POV**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" teriak naruto ketika melihat Sakura sedang membawa buku bersama Tsunade

"Oh Naruto, ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Sakura antusias

"Tentu! Sangat senang melihat Sakura-chan yang cantik dengan ingatanku!"

"Oh bocah, ingatanmu sudah kembali? Kalau begitu kau akan kuberi misi. Datanglah ke kantor hokage." ucap Tsunade

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau ke Ramen Ichiraku dulu ya.. jaa~!"

"Hhh.. Naruto lebih menyusahkan kalau mempunyai ingatannya kembali ya..." ucap Sakura kepada '_shisou_'nya

"Aku setuju denganmu Sakura.." ucap Tsunade sambil mengehela nafas

Sementara itu, di Ramen Ichiraku..

"Paman! Pesan miso ramen jumbo satu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Kau sudah ingat Naruto?" tanya Paman Teuchi

"Tentu!" ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba team 8 datang ke Ramen Ichiraku

"Yo, Kiba! dan Akamaru! Juga Hinata dan Shino! Ohayou!" ucap Naruto sambil makan

"Na-naruto-kun sudah i-ingat?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu! Ayo makan Ramen ichiraku! Kau yang traktir ya Kiba!"

"Enak saja, bayar sendiri-sendiri dong!" kata Kiba protes

"Ini adalah pesta pulihnya ingatan Naruto, seharusnya kamu mau." ucap Shino datar. Kiba akhirnya lah yang membayar tagihan ramen Naruto yang sudah mencapai 5 mangkuk

Naruto pun segera menuju gedung hokage. Sesampainya di sana, tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung masuk

"Baa-chan! Ap-"

"Oi, Naruto! Kudengar ingatanmu sudah kembali? Ck, mendokusei." ucap Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto

"Ya begitulah! Seperti yang kalian lihat!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Team 9 dan 10

"Naruto? Kau tak lihat aku sedang memberikan misi? Awas kau Naruto!" ucap Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul Naruto

"Go-gomen Baa-chan! Ah! Aku ingat aku ada janji dengan Kakashi-sensei! jaa~!" ucap Naruto dan hilang dalam sekejap

"Huh, si bodoh itu! Padahal jelas-jelas Kakashi-sensei berdiri di sini!" ucap Sakura, Kakashi yang dari tadi memperhatikan sweatdroped.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ sedang memperhatikan mereka..

"Tugasku selesai, Dobe." ucapnya dan hilang di tengah kepuan asap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- OWARI -**

**Beribu maaf saya keluarkan! saia bner" HIATUS! masa internet saya dicabut? otou-san! saya juga sebal! maas gara" pindah rumah sebentar karena rumah saia di renovasi internetnya diputus? ini aja saya upload pake bb! maaf ya kalo telat banget!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ocha-chan^^**

**Last word, Please Review!**


End file.
